


Food For Thought

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dangerous Flirting, F/M, Flirting, In over her head, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for sandrine who gave the prompt “food”. Set during Infection.Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for sandrine who gave the prompt “food”. Set during Infection.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Keller shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to concentrate on the laptop in front of her. Figures flittered across the screen and she scrunched up her forehead as she tried to understand what they were telling her. She didn’t have Rodney’s flair for absorbing data but she was adept at spotting anomalies in patterns. Something here would tell her how to help the Wraith.

And boy, was that something she never thought she’d be worried about.

Of course it would be a lot easier to concentrate if the Wraith, Todd, wasn’t hovering in the background. She knew that he couldn’t hurt her now, especially not with the guard posted inside the door, but his presence still gave her a slight twinge of anxiety whenever he moved towards her.

But that wasn’t important. What was important was solving this problem. Her work could save the lives of countless millions of people throughout the galaxy. She shivered, trying to keep that thought comforting rather than frightening.

“What are you thinking about?” Todd asked her, grinning when she jumped.

“I’m concentrating. On the data.” She waved a hand at the laptop in front of her. Todd’s eyes never strayed from her face. It was making her decidedly uncomfortable. She had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. There was a reason she didn’t like to go off-world.

“Really? It seemed like you had other things on your mind.”

Keller frowned, her eyes darting to look at Todd before shifting back to her laptop. She could _feel_ Todd grinning at her and heard the soldier’s grip tightening on his gun as Todd moved a step closer to her.

“I just want to help sort this problem. Help you.” She chanced a look at Todd then, wondering how Rodney had managed to spend so much time alone with him. Well, alone except for the guards, but even to her they sometimes became faceless non-entities.

“Help a Wraith?” Todd asked, a humorous lilt to his voice.

“Yes,” Keller said sincerely. This time she made sure to keep eye contact with him. “I am partly responsible for this and I need to fix it.”

Todd’s grin was still resolutely in place. “Would you not rather see the Wraith wiped out of the galaxy?”

“No. That wouldn’t serve any purpose. Not if there is a viable alternative. All life is precious.”

“I don’t think Sheppard would agree.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m a doctor, not a soldier. I swore an oath to preserve life. Any life.”

Todd watched her even more closely and took a few steps towards her.

“That’s enough,” the soldier at the door snapped. Todd threw him a bemused glance but took several steps backwards, away from Keller. Keller felt her heart rate return to normal…and told herself that she didn’t regret Todd’s distance from her.

And where had that come from anyway?

She shook her head and began tapping at her keyboard, trying to concentrate. One problem at a time, that’s what she had to focus on. Let the others worry about the state of the ship. All she had to do…was find a way for millions of Wraith to eat that didn’t involve killing humans. That’s all.

She sighed. The task seemed almost insurmountable.

“Problem?” Todd asked.

“No. Yes,” she sighed again. “I’m trying to make sense of some of these genetic markers.” She pointed at the screen and then looked at Todd. “What do you think?”

Todd inclined his head towards the guard, who after a moment nodded. With his permission Todd then circled back around to Keller and peered over her shoulder at the data.

“If I may?” he asked. And before Keller could give her permission, he was leaning over her and typing a few commands into her computer.

She tried to concentrate on what he was doing but it was harder than she’d care to admit. His presence behind her was different to the comfort she felt when Rodney stood there. It was dangerous and more exciting. His whole body pressing into her back, his breath tickling at the hairs on her neck.

“It could even be described as erotic,” Todd was saying, his voice cutting through her musing. She became aware that he had been speaking for some time and she swallowed hard, trying to get her voice back.

“I’m sorry, what were you…?”

“The feeding process,” Todd whispered into the shell of her ear. “Taking and taking as the human just lies there, feeling their life drain, wanting to be taken even as they fight against the sensation. Eating food just doesn’t have the same effect.”

“Some foods are considered aphrodisiacs,” Keller found herself responding. “They heighten sensations for humans during…um…sex.” She flushed. What on earth was she doing, discussing _aphrodisiacs_ with a Wraith?

“Really?” Todd asked, tilting his head. He seemed genuinely curious. “Perhaps you could furnish me with a list of such items?”

He leaned even further towards her, his back hiding her from the view of the soldier who was watching in silence – as far as he could make out the Wraith was helping, just as he had said he would. Keller fought the urge to lean back into the Wraith and instead started to tap out a few commands on her laptop. She startled as Todd planted a kiss against her neck.

“What…what are you doing?” Keller asked.

“If each food group has a unique taste, it follows that humans fall under the same category.” Todd spoke so matter-of-factly that Keller couldn’t help herself from nodding slightly, even as part of her rebelled against it. And so she did nothing as Todd licked a line along her neck and she closed her eyes, moving her head to grant him better access. Todd grinned ferally above her and started to nibble at her neck.

Keller moaned quietly and then bit her lip to stop from screaming as Todd’s tongue swirled around her ear. She found herself rocking back slightly and shivering as Todd’s long fingers traced a path up her arm.

This was completely insane, she _knew_ that. Todd was treating her like an exotic platter, as though she was all his for the sampling. But there was something about the way he was touching her that was sending shockwaves throughout her body. She needed this and that thought scared the hell out of her.

And then Sheppard’s voice was shouting in her ear and she had bigger things to worry about than a hungry Wraith. Or her own disappointment at being interrupted.


End file.
